Fifi LeBlanc (The Adventures of Superseven)
Fifi LeBlanc (Heather Bonomo) is an antagonist in the 2013 episode "Operation: Doom Service" (episode 34) for the action comedy web series "The Adventures of Superseven". Superseven (Jerry Kokich) is meeting Sandra West (Olivia Dunkley) in an out of the way hotel room. Suddenly, there is a knock at the door, and a voice that says she is the maid. In walks Fifi LeBlanc, a gorgeous blonde woman dressed in a French Maid outfit. The outfit includes a one-piece black skirt dress, with white ruffles around the bottom of the skirt and top of the blouse. She has a white apron around her waist and a black one-inch thick velvet chocker around her neck. She is wearing white high heels, and black fishnet stockings that accentuate her lovely legs. Fifi tells the two spies that she is there to tidy up a bit, and apologizes if she is interupting anything. However, she suddenly lifts from behind her back, a large gun with silencer attached, and tells Sandra that she is coming with her. She introduces herself as Fifi LeBlanc, a member of T.H.E.Y., and tells Sandra that she has an appointment to meet Thunderpussy (Michelle Jubilee Gonzalez). Sandra snickers at her poor accent, and Superseven voices his doubt that she is even French. A frustrated Fifi loses her patience, and Sandra jumps behind Superseven. Fifi's shot bounces off Seven's bullet proof costume. At the same time, Sandra raises her gun from under Seven's armpit and shoots Fifi in the stomach. Fifi drops her gun and dramatically stumbles around the room for nearly 20 seconds. After momentarily landing in the chair, she once again gets to her feet, before falling face first on the bed. Then once again, Fifi is able to pull herself forward before raising her fist in the air, and exclaiming "Damn you, damn you all to ......" With that she totally collapsed dead. Superseven noted the "Live" tattoo on her right shoulder. Next Sandra and Superseven were visited by Cross (Andrew Palmer), a second T.H.E.Y. assassin who had been sent along with Fifi LeBlanc. He was also there to bring Sandra to see Thunderpussy. Cross and Superseven had previous encounters, and once again they got into a struggle over Cross' pistol. Eventually, Seven was able to fire the gun into the belly of Cross, and he went down. As Superseven and Sandra went to flee the hotel room, Sandra took a last glance at the lovely French Maid lying on the bed. Having a shoe fetish, she was heard saying "mmmmmm pretty", and reached to grab Fifi's white heels. However, Superseven told her she didn't have any time, and pulled her away and out of the hotel before she had a chance to take them. After the credits for the episode rolled, they showed Fifi once again lying on the bed. Suddenly the right hand of Cross raised in the air from below the bed near Fifi's feet. However, it suddenly collapsed again, and you could hear him groan. More than likely, he would live to see another day. Fifi's "identical cousin" Elke Kleinschmidt (also played by Heather Bonomo) would later show up as a French Maid in the 2013 episode "Operation: Hard Kill in Fresno". She was there to get revenge on her cousin Fifi. Trivia *Heather Bonomo appeared as Elke Kleinschmidt in the 2013 episode "Hard Kill in Fresno" for the action comedy web series "The Adventures of Superseven". *Heather Bonomo appeared as The Henchmaid in the 2013 episode "Operation: Red Herring" for the action comedy web series "The Adventures of Superseven". *Heather Bonomo appeared as OSS 113 in two 2018 episodes "Escape from Zombie Island" and "Still Escaping from Zombie Island" for the action comedy web series "The Sandra West Diaries". Gallery 2xluxp.gif 2xlv1t.gif screenshot_14528.png screenshot_14529.png 2xlv5k.gif screenshot_14534.png 2xlv85.gif screenshot_14519.png 2xlvb8.gif 2xlvge.gif screenshot_14520.png screenshot_14535.png 2xlvxw.gif screenshot_14536.png 2xlw6n.gif screenshot_14537.png 2xlw9f.gif screenshot_14521.png screenshot_14522.png 2xlwgi.gif screenshot_14523.png screenshot_14530.png screenshot_14532.png screenshot_14524.png screenshot_14525.png 2xlwir.gif screenshot_14526.png screenshot_14527.png screenshot_14531.png screenshot_14533.png Category:2010s Category:Assassin Category:Barefoot Category:Blonde Category:Choker Necklace Category:Clothes Stripped, Removed, or Stolen Category:Comical Defeat Category:Fishnet Stockings Category:High Heels Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Maid Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Pistol Category:Spy Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Tattoos Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Demise: Shot Category:Fate: Deceased